Harry Potter: Dimension Traveller
by GoldenHeroes
Summary: Harry Potter, Master of Death, jumps to The Walking Dead universe in a part to repay his 'debt' to Death. Follow him as he joins Rick's group and changes the their course. Spoilers for most of the TV show and possibly some of the comics. No Slash
1. 1 - Days Gone Bye

A blinding light, being squeezed through a tube, a painful landing, he can never get the landing right. The light and the squeezing he can deal with, but the landing is just something that, even after all this time, he can never get right. It was the same with FLOO travel, completely undignified and humiliating. Not like he has much dignity left after the short stretch as a 'sex-god'. He still couldn't believe that he was limber enough to get out of those ropes.

He of course is Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, Man-Who-Won, Chosen One and many many many more titles that he can't remember, and he has been living for a long fucking time. because he saved the wizarding world. Travelling the multiverse is actually really cool. Meeting new people, getting new skills and beating the bad guys is awesome, but living to see people that you have become attached to die in battle or from old age is the kicker. It's actually beginning to get tired watching all people die after a victory, but he is nothing if not resilient and after seeing loved ones dying from an early age, Harry has learnt how to handle the grief.

It's all because of some stupid inconsequential war back in his home universe. A "man" with some serious issues realised that he should take over the world and, that because of a crazy old woman, he should kill him when he was a baby so that he could rule forever. This led Harry on a journey that made him become the 'Master of Death' via three artefacts. That meant that he had to hope from dimension to dimension being the good guy and saving the day.

Of course, travelling the multiverse was cool. He had travelled through hundreds of thousands of worlds, some had time machines, some had other heroes in leagues, some had massive intergalactic wars, there was this one world where humanity was near extinction due to zombie fungus.

But all of the good comes with the bad, and most of the time the bad is in the form of Death. Not that Death is a bad person, actually, she is, at least, an 8, but the way that mortals die after defeating the bad guys always brings down his mood. He had just come back from a situation like that, insane god on the warpath trying to end the universe via Earth, and him ironically, killing a couple of people and then accidentally the universe.

Now he appears to be in the ass end of nowhere, butt naked in the middle of their day.

Sitting up and leaning against a tree he thinks about the time when he popped into existence for the first time, scaring the shit out of the locals. If he thought about it, he would be surprised as well, seeing a giant ball of light a giant popping sound and him falling from the centre of the ball would be scary. Of course, most of the time he was immediately attacked because he was an alien coming to invade them. Harry got drawn out of his thoughts when a bird flew overhead, years of battle training him to keep constant vigilance. He also noticed that the sun was higher than it was before, meaning that a fair amount of time had passed. Going to stand up, he felt a stab of pain from his chest, broken ribs, and with a magic drain for the first couple of hours after travelling means he couldn't fix them so he sat back down to wait for either someone to find him or his magic to come back to a point for him to fix himself up.

Harry thought of the moment that Death appeared to him at the end of his first life.

_FLASHBACK_

Harry appeared in a very black room, nothing like he thought the afterlife would look like, if there was an afterlife at all. Thanking whatever god that he wasn't naked he stood up and started to look around for a door or window when he turns to see the most violet eyes he has ever seen.

Taking a step back, he looks at the person in front of him, a woman in her mid twenties, hair almost as black as the room running down her back and framing her face to make her ghost white skin seem even whiter. She wore a tight fitting top and jeans, both in black, as well as some very stylish shoes, also in black.

Harry had two options here. he could ask her a meaningful question that would actually help him get information, his Auror side, or he could make a quip about how easy she must burn in the summer. Of course, having defeated Voldemort and then gone on a massive prank war with most of his friends ending with Hermione literally locking him in a room filled with balloons for a day he toned it down to small pranks and a liberal dose of sarcasm. Really there was only one choice.

"Were you sunburnt terribly as a child or just have really sensitive skin" Harry deadpanned to the woman in front of him.

The women just smiled and stepped into his personal space in the really creepy and not sexy way.

Harry put his hands up to push her away "You're forward I didn't expect our relationship to advance so quickly." Harry quipped pushing her away

"I'm sorry, Mr. Potter, but I don't think you're going to like me much after our little chat," She said walking away from him. "Please step into my office." She made a sweeping motion to the black wall and a door that movie Private Investigators had appeared and on the window and it read "Death's Office".

_FLASHBACK_

Death then explained to him the real purpose of the hallows and why they actually existed. The three brothers were real and they did survive, but instead of being vindictive she asked a favour of the three brothers, asking each one to take an object of her creation on spread rumours of their power and what the three could do when combined.

Each object was powerful in its own right and each brother, having lived their lives the way they wanted, agreed to death's request and took the three hallows and spread rumours of their individual power, each dying, how they are said to have died, having the final brother spread the rumour of the power of the three combined artefacts.

Unfortunately for Harry they were actually a trap to trap people into almost eternal life, forced to help people and not rule as most wished to do. Harry, having saved everyone from Voldemort actually collected all three hallows and accidentally set the trap off. Death having seen this allowed Harry his first life in full before starting what was originally a trap for people seeking power.

Naturally angry he smashed some things up in a handy room Death created for him, he returned to talk about what he had to do to be able to pass on or at least live life in one universe instead of being spread across them, keeping the balance. Death explained how the trap worked. The person trapped would spend around 100 years in a dimension, or until his presence hindered that universe, and have to 'work off' the power that they sought. 3000 years was the total time that he had to basically do community service for the multiverse.

He was brought out of his musings by a voice, or a groan to be more precise. The sound was getting closer, the footfalls were heavy, almost dragging its feet along the ground. Checking his magic and noticing that he has enough for a quick patch, nothing long lasting, but enough for a quick scuffle. Suddenly he heard a shout and the sound of a shotgun.

Standing up now alert, looking towards the sound just in time to see someone fall down with a large portion of his head missing and another three people shambling towards him. Oh, and that guy basically ready to give him a hug for being really observant. Of course, trying to jump out of the way of a person almost literally on top of him is a bad idea leading to both parties being dragged down and a really rough landing on already broken ribs.

_Great_ Harry thought _Been here less than a day and already injured._

The man on top of him started to try and bite him, somewhere on his arm and face to be precise, _much like the fungus zombies_, Harry mused as he raised his arms and managed to push the now renamed 'Chompy' off of him, stopping him from taking a bite of him, even though he does look tasty, he does not want an undead male trying to eat him and not in that way.

_Zombies,_ Harry thought _A world filled with zombies, again, just great and by the sounds of it, there are either survivors or crazed people with shotguns shooting them._

By now, Harry was in a fair amount of pain and also under a lot of stress from keeping a zombie off of him. He also appears to be surrounded, with crazed shotgunners and zombies all around him. Did he mention the fact that someone carelessly left a piece of metal in the ground that has appeared to have impaled him. Of course he didn't fear death, that was the entire mentality that got him into this mess in the first place. But the crazy shotgun people who just dispatched Chompy look worried, or maybe embarrassed, he is after all, completely naked and filthy and bloody and probably looks like shit.

The next hour or minute, it's all a bit of a blur. But from what Harry could tell is that the local sheriff and his favourite deputy managed to un-impale him and started to carry him away from Chompy and his friends. Harry hoped he wasn't about to be chopped up and eaten by cannibals and hoped that they won't kill him just after saving him.

The sheriff looked at Harry in the eyes and just started to talk to him, or was it shouting, everything was a bit out, probably the blood loss from his multiple wounds. Harry looking between the Dynamic Duo just choked out.

"You're my favourite deputy"

Hearing the chuckles of the two men that appeared to be slowing down, or was that him blacking out. Harry's final thought was _I really hope they don't like human flesh _before blacking out.

* * *

**A/N – 15/02/2016 - Yes, I'm alive. Yes, I'm still writing. Yes, I will be adding new chapters. Like the last time I came back after a long break I edited the story again. It's mostly the same, I just change small things and some spelling errors I found. I'm going through all the chapters I've posted before posting a new one.**


	2. 2 - Date with Death

_Thoughts_

"Speaking"

Harry appeared in a black room, much like the first time he died, he got up off the floor and walked into Death's office. She was doing paperwork because apparently there is a higher force than her and she needs to report her actions, or maybe she is just over organized. Harry could not give less of a shit because if he asks about paperwork then he'll be doing it, his years as Head Auror and Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement managed to still give him headaches over the amount of paperwork.

"I missed our little changing multiverse chat Hel, waking up to the Zombies and Woody from Toy Story was not really how I expected my start to go," Harry said, putting his feet up on her desk and having them immediately swatted down by her hand.

"I'm sorry Harry but this required your attention and you needed to be picked up by the people you were picked up by." Death, now Hel, replied.

"Sounds serious what's going on, why is that Universe infested with Zombies, I thought you said Zombies can't exist," Harry said, firing question after question at Hel.

"This is probably the most serious thing you'll be involved in Harry and if you complete this I can release you from your final hallow," Death said, with a bit of regret and sadness in her voice.

Ignoring the bit about the hallow, he really had come close to Hel during his many years talking to her, he carried on with the Zombies line.

"What's the deal with the Zombie's Hel," Harry asked gently.

"Basically, someone managed to temporarily get through the multiverse barrier, a dark witch who was losing in her war for power, took a very dark artefact from a very dark place and then moved onto the universe you are currently in. She had no idea what it was and managed to activate it. This artefact was stored in my vault and was a shield to block death from taking souls from the designated area." Hel said, sighing and leaning back in her chair, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

Harry sat there stunned. Hel just admitted that someone broke into the most secure place in the multiverse, stole an object that was extremely sensitive and created a zombie apocalypse on possibly a universal scale.

"How far reaching is this?" Harry asked in a quiet and reserved tone, a tone he hadn't used since Dumbledore's death.

"Luckily I noticed what was going on before it managed to spread past the solar system so nothing on a universal scale, but the Earth in this universe has forever been changed by what happened. Over half, the population died in the first 24 hours." Hel said almost sitting diagonally in the chair.

Placing his head in his hands, Harry looked up and said "What do I need to do?" the glint of determination in his eye.

Hel sighed a breath of relief, even though she knew that Harry was basically bound to do what she wanted, a determined Harry is a force to be reckoned with.

"I managed to locate the device to North America, but no specifics, it's about the size of a shoe box and could be anywhere but luckily it gives off large amounts of Death magic." Hel said, searching through a drawer in her desk. "Now the amount of Death magic I'm using to put you back after this trip will tire me out for a little while and it will only get worse the longer the thing is on so no help from me, unfortunately, AH HA!" Hel shouted at the end, pulling something out of the drawer, it looked like a wristwatch.

"Because I have almost no power over what happens there means that you will have trouble with dying because of the hallows and all that. This wristwatch is able to store your soul and return it as well as healing you. Although if you are bitten it will have to purge the Death Magic, and you know how that feels." Hel said with a smirk as Harry grimaced.

"Put that on," she said, handing it to Harry "it's all I can do to help you in your latest quest. You will age this time, but only a little, not to the point of being an old man so you should be fine there. My advice is stick with the group you are with, they should take you to where the artefact is, don't worry about time, I'm taking care of all the paperwork now."

Harry just sat there soaking up all the new information like a dry sponge, while he put the watch on.

"Ok, stay with the group, don't get bitten, find death blocking artefact, anything else I should know?" Harry said standing up.

"Watch out for those in charge of large communities," Hel said in a monotone voice.

Harry stood up a little straighter from Hel basically telling him a part of the future.

Hel walked over to him and hugged him, Harry ever the ladies man hugged back and went to kiss her cheek, getting slapped for even trying he retreated with a shit eating grin. This by-play has been going on for more than a couple universe swaps.

"Oh before I forget you need to use a pulse of Death Magic to turn off the machine so you only need to touch it when you find it." Hel said.

"Ok, see ya Hel, if you need me I'll be in Zombieland trying to get a date," Harry said, winking at her and then going back to his body before she could retort.

"Good luck Harry, don't fail at this," Hel said quietly before going back into her office to continue her filing system for the dead.

* * *

Rick has had better days. First Merle had cut his hand off to escape the roof. Cut off his hand. Daryl went a bit crazy about the amount of blood and the present hand and not present Merle, but anyone would if they realised what happened to their loved one. Then the guns and Glenn were taken by a gang of Mexicans who were protecting elderly people. Of course taking away anything extra from people trying to help the disadvantaged just didn't sit well with him, so giving them some of the guns and taking the rest as well as Glenn they left, to return to the screams of the camp being attacked and the walkers having a good old feed. Andrea went a bit crazy as well, holding her sister in her arms as she died. Then, while doing a perimeter check, they come across a naked man fending off 4 walkers, or well he was about to but Shane started to open fire on the walkers and the man got overpowered by one, he heard the puncture of the piece of metal going into the man as he fell, muttering about some 'Chompy' and what he has done to him. They managed to get the man back to camp, but not before he made a wisecrack and passed out from blood loss.

Rick has definitely had better days.


	3. 3 - Woody and Buzz

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

Harry has woken up to pain many times in his long life. The only other time he woke up with his hands tied up above him and his legs tied up below him was anything but painful though. Harry realised that he was still naked and only covered by a really thin blanket that still did nothing for his dignity.

Harry pulled his arms and legs to see if he can force his way free, alas, it was for nothing since they were obviously tied by someone with either survival or fishing skills.

Looking inside himself, he found his core was almost fully refilled, Harry decided that it was time to start healing his injuries. Focusing his magic to travel over his body to heal any outstanding wounds that were not healed by Hel's Death magic, of course, if his bonds came undone when he was doing this was a side effect of the healing.

Standing up and removing the bandage from his stomach, he looked around for some clothes, finding none, he decided that a bold approach would probably be necessary. He would also need to ramp up his testosterone to assert his dominance over the other males of the group. Snickering to himself, he walked, or more crab-walked out of the tent he was in.

He was immediately set on the defensive when two men raised their weapons at him. Not wanting to be shot again so quickly after coming back he raised his hands in the universal sign of peace.

"Why are you naked?" The big one asked, obviously the Buzz of the duo as the other man was wearing a sheriff's hat.

"Why, jealous?" Harry immediately replied, catching Buzz off guard while Woody just appears to be hiding a smile.

"No, I think he means more of why were you wearing no clothes when we found you?" Woody asked him in a more diplomatic way, smiling in an open way that Dumbledore used to when trying to get information out of him about the adventures he had that year.

"Well, Woody," Harry starts, while Buzz just snorts at the way he addressed Woody, "I don't actually remember anything before waking up in the forest with those demons trying to take a bite out of me. I mean I remember stuff before, but a lot of the events leading up to you finding me are blurred and I can't really understand what happened." Harry lied easily, this being one of the excuses that he has used before on other locals when they find him someone weird like a desert or the middle of the Atlantic.

"Well, firstly my name is Rick Grimes and the man beside me is Shane Walsh, you are currently on the outskirts of Atlanta, Georgia and those 'demons' are actually the reanimated dead, we call them walkers." Rick explained

"Ok" Harry blinked, looking like he was considering what Rick had just said when really he was wondering what he was playing at, giving information so freely away to a stranger, but he supposed that he can still trust people, unlike himself who's been in so many wars and seen so many betrayals that it's unreal.

"Well Sheriff Rick and Favourite Deputy Shane, it appears that I owe you my life for, you know, killing the walkers that attacked me when I was waking up. I'll just stick around with you until we all die or I owe someone else" Harry says cheerfully patting Rick and Shane on their arms and then walking back into the tent to conjure up some clothes.

* * *

"Rick that man is completely insane, he literally walked out of his tent naked and was probably going to walk around the camp nude to find one of us. We need to move on and start heading off to Fort Benning and leave his crazy ass behind." Shane ranted, not taking any notice that Rick was thinking about the situation only half listening to what he was ranting about.

"No Shane, I think we pack up and head off towards the CDC building, bring the guy with us to see what he can do and then take it from there." Rick states, with the glint of determination in his eye much like Harry's when he is set on doing something.

"We don't have enough fuel for both trips Rick, if we make it to Fort Benning we can refuel and then take a trip to the CDC building, but we can't take the risk of being stuck in the middle of nowhere." Shane rants, getting worked up over Rick not seeing his way.

"The CDC is the best choice, if we go there then not only might they be close to a cure, but also its safe and there is the possibility for food that isn't fish. No, the CDC is the best choice. But everyone should vote on it, not just us, so let's gather everyone up and vote on where to go." Rick says diplomatically to keep Shane from going into a rage.

"Fine Rick, but this is going to backfire on you and I don't want you to get burned." Shane says, almost in a disappointed tone, and walks off to collect people from what's left of the camp.

* * *

Inside the tent, Harry has started to permanently transfigure some clothes. From the looks of the Dynamic Duo outside its probably early twentieth century, so the 'cool' look is probably something white. Harry transfigures some of the ropes that held him to the bed into a cool leather jacket, no zip cause that's how he rolls, a tight white top, for the ladies, and some cliche black jeans and black shoes. He looks down at himself and nods in appreciation.

Stepping outside the tent in gets blinded by the now very bright sun. He reaches down and picks up a rock, them morphing into a cool set of aviator sunglasses upon touch. Putting the glasses on, his outfit is complete, of a course a utility belt will be needed later but he needs no weapons at the moment.

Walking around the camp, he spots a large gathering at the centre, Harry decided to sneak into the meeting and see what they are talking about, covering himself in his magic to partially hide himself, he walks towards the group and conjures a seat for him to sit in with the rest of the group.

From what Harry can tell over all of the shouting, point and counterpoint, Sheriff Rick wants to go to some research centre, while Deputy Shane wants to get to star command or something along those lines. Tensions get higher as both Rick and Shane try to convince the other members of the group, Harry decides he should step in and stop this mess, the only way he can. Punching someone in the face.

Harry gets up from his seat, removing his magic from himself, walks directly behind Deputy Shane and taps him on the shoulder. Deputy Shane turns around to get a face full of fist and is immediately knocked down by the amazing punch, even if Harry says so himself.

As silence descends upon the group, everyone staring at him because, not only did he get involved, but no-one saw him get that close to Deputy Shane but also no-one saw the stranger going to punch him until his fist was already in the Deputy's face.

Harry just lightly shakes his fist as he looks down at the Deputy, before realising what he just did. "Ah shit," Harry says as Shane gets back up, blood running from his nose and looking furious.


	4. 4 - TS-19

Harry was in handcuffs.

Although punching a man with no warning or any real reason other than 'he looked a bit angry' would get you in trouble with any society really. The fact that he is now travelling in a car with the man on the way to a research facility did not bode well for his immediate future as he knows from experience. Harry just hopes that whatever research facility they are going to doesn't cut him up in the name of science, or in this case, a cure.

* * *

Centres for Disease Control is not a big nasty lab like he knows research facilities to be like, its actually quite nice, very clean and modern. Very quiet. Not like research labs on his Earth.

One man. That's all they got from coming here, one man and a Virtual Intelligence or VI as it's called.

He wanted blood from everyone but his blood in the hands of anyone, good intentions or not, is not a good idea. His blood has been poisoned and drained and had many nasty things done to it, that it could probably kill anyone who ingests it. Of course, that's good for keeping cannibals away, but for scientists who like to experiment, well, let's just say that was not a fun Friday night out.

So of course, when the man was going to take his blood, he quietly explained what was going on, a top agent for the remains of the government and that he had a blood sample from another lab before it went dark. He was lying, of course, it was just a mix of Chompy's blood and the good doctor's own.

Of course, Dr Jenner was happy that some form of government was still running and happily accepted the sample. Harry then told the doctor that it was all top secret and that the group couldn't know.

Of course, by that time they had uncuffed him because apparently having an unhinged maniac to help kill the zombies on the way back to the RV was a good idea and if he died in the process then no harm done. But when the door opened and everyone piled inside, they couldn't really put the handcuffs back on, so he was back to where he started, a mild curiosity with a pinch of hostility and wariness. Oh, the life of Harry Potter is a good one.

Then everyone decided to have a drink to their new found safe haven. Of course, if the fools had looked and seen the giant red clock counting down, they may have had second thoughts about the idea of having a hangover in the morning. But you live every day like your last in the apocalypse, or so I'm told by a shouting Glenn after two glasses of red wine.

The 'food' they had with the alcohol was nice for apocalypse standards, but not really up to his standard. No-one noticed when he used some magic to conjure up some rolls for him to eat, they also didn't notice when a bread hamper was put on the table with the rest of the food. That may have been due to the fact that they were talking to Dr Jenner. But Harry had little time for their conversations when he was still recovering from the jump, the initial injury, the beating from Shane and then some of the alcohol that he had. He did hear them talking about what happened at the facility, but didn't pay much attention and was more focused with healing himself and setting his mind straight after a hectic day. He soon fell asleep during the silence after Jenner finished speaking.

* * *

Harry woke a little while later to Rick and Jenner having a conversation, or Rick thanking Jenner and him listening.

He snuck out to find a more comfortable place to sleep, noticing that all of the rooms had been taken apart from the end one. Walking up to the door, Harry made a split-second decision and yanked it open with such a force that it slammed into the wall hard.

Of course, seeing Shane bolt away from Lori with wide eyes clouded with alcohol he looked from Lori to Harry multiple times. Harry just stood there like an idiot because a basically topless Shane was standing very close to Lori, who is wearing something that leaves little to the imagination. He went to say something a couple of times before moving aside to let a storming Shane barge by.

Lori just looked at him before also scuttling out of the room, aware that everyone knew what almost happened.

Despite having a quip ready to go the second he saw the situation, Harry left well enough to know that people like Shane and Lori would probably hit him for saying something at that time. So he just walked over to a couch, laid down, and went to sleep. Not at all prepared to deal with Shane and Lori tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning Harry woke up well before anyone else. In fact, he only got about 4 hours sleep, where everyone else got about 7 or 8.

He used that time to go through Jenner's computer archives, watching all the entries he made since the outbreak and also looking at the recording of an infected person and the way the infection spread.

Of course, Harry could see something that would help any magical healer solve the cure, but as the centre didn't have the machines to even attempt a cure for it, it wasn't worth pointing it out.

What Harry saw, was the Human body was encased in a shell of black energy, or Death Magic as it has been dubbed by the lady herself. This shell, or bubble, kept the soul inside the body not allowing it to pass into the afterlife. This also means that the disease is magical in nature because a normal mundane disease would just die out, leaving a corpse behind, but as seen by the zombies walking around, the disease is magical.

This magical disease appears to be some sort of parasite, killing the host and then using the Death Magic that encases the body to move it to spread the infection. Of course, most parasites don't kill their hosts, but this parasite appears to have been designed in a way to inflict a lot of damage to a population, most probably created by the Dark Witch that brought it here if what Hel told him was true.

The only way to stop the parasite is to destroy the brain, this then stops the parasite from using the motor functions and thus the vessel to spread the infection. Because the host is no longer useful to the parasite dies, another feature that appears to have been engineered into its function. This way, no cure can be made by purely magical means as there would be no evidence of the parasite left.

The best way to stop the parasite is to cut off its source of energy, the Death Magic, and for him to do that he needs to find the device that was taken from Hel's basement.

Putting Jenner's computer back to what it was before Harry walked off to get some scrambled eggs and toast, of course, by getting, he means conjure in the kitchen and then walk to where everyone is eating.

So as Harry is eating his scrambled eggs he listens to the chatter around him, of course, he deliberately looks away from the group when Shane walks in to have something to eat, but the tension is removed when Jenner walks in and Dale and Andrea practically demand Jenner share any information about the infection with them.

* * *

"Can we have a playback of TS-19." Jenner says aloud, putting his coffee down at his desk.

VI replies with "Playback of TS-19" as Jenner turns back to the group, the big screen behind him starts to load the video of TS-19.

"Few people ever got the chance to see this," Jenner says as he looks around the group, "very few."

The screen loads with an X-Ray image of a human skull before going into through the skull to see the brain.

"Is that a brain?" Carl asks from the front of the booths.

"An extraordinary one," Jenner replies not looking as serious as he did before, "not that it matters in the end." he comments to himself.

"Take us in for EIV" Jenner commands as VI replies, "Enhanced Internal View."

The video on the screen pans down to see the a cross-section of the brain, before going even further into the brain. It then goes into a Virtual Camera to see the synapses pulsing.

"What are those lights?" Shane asks, looking up at the screen.

"It's a person's life, experiences, memories, it's everything." Jenner says, pointing up at the screen, "Somewhere in all that organic wiring, all those ripples of light, is you. The thing that makes you, unique, and human."

"Do you make sense? Ever?" Daryl asks, looking confused at Jenner and the screen.

"Those are synapses, electric impulses in the brain that carry all the messages," Jenner replies looking at the group, "They determine everything a person says, does or thinks, from the moment of birth. To the moment of death."

"Death? That's what this is, a vigil?" Rick asks walking towards Jenner.

"Yes," Jenner replies absent-mindedly to Rick, "Or rather the playback of the vigil," he says, coming back to himself and looking at Rick.

"This person died?" Andrea says quietly whilst walking closer to Jenner and the monitor. "Who?" She asks.

"Test-Subject 19," Jenner replies monotonously "Someone who was, bitten, and infected, and volunteered to have us, record the process"

"VI scan forward to the first event." Jenner says while VI obediently replies "Scanning to the first event."

The screen loads a later part of the video where a large part of the brain that was once filled with many bright pulsing lights, now look black dead.

"What is that?" Glenn asks, looking up at the now changed image of the brain.

"It invades the brain like meningitis," Jenner explains, "The adrenal glands haemorrhage, the brain goes into shutdown, then the major organs."

"Then death" He adds after all of the lights have disappeared from the brain on the video.

'So close,' Harry thinks at the back of the room. 'They know so much and would've been able to make a cure if there were only magic users in this world'.

"Everything you ever were, or ever will be, gone." Jenner said after a moment of silence.

He quietly heard Sofia ask "Is that what happened to Jim?" to Carol.

She just simply responded with a "Yes" before taking Sofia's hand.

"She lost somebody two days ago, her own sister." Lori says, refocusing Harry's attention back to the main group.

He watches as Jenner walks over to a distraught Andrea and says something that Harry couldn't hear.

Jenner suddenly says "Scan to the second event." and everyone turns back to the screen as VI once again says "Scanning to the second event".

As the video is moving Jenner says "The resurrection time can vary widely, we've had reports of it happening in as little as three minutes, the longest we've heard of was 8 hours." Jenner says before taking a breath. "In the case of this patient it was 2 hours, 1 minute, 7 seconds."

As Jenner finishes saying that, a red light suddenly appears right in the centre of the brain and starts to grow at a continuous rate as the parts of the brain start to reactivate.

"It restarts the brain?" Lori asks in astonishment.

"No, just the brain stem." Jenner replies, completely calm as he watches the red lights re-activate the brain. "Basically, it gets them up and moving a-"

"But they're not alive?" Rick interrupts.

"You tell me." Jenner says, walking back to Rick and gesturing towards the screen.

Shaking his head, Rick replies "It's nothing like before, most of that brain is dark."

"Dark, lifeless, dead." Jenner says, "The frontal lobe, the neo-cortex, the human part, that doesn't come back. The 'you' part. Just a shell" He says as if disgusted by the last word. "Driven by mindless instinct."

The video shows the person starting to breathe and move on the table before a light travels through the brain, leaving a hole in its wake and destroying the brain stem.

"God, what was that." Carol asks after the body has stopped moving.

"He shot his patient in the head," Andrea says, looking at the screen, before turning around to look at Jenner saying "Didn't you?"

Jenner, not responding to the question, turns around and calls out "VI power down the main screen and the workstations."

VI responds with "Powering down the main screen and workstations."

As Jenner reaches his desk Andrea walks towards him saying "You have no idea what it is, do you?"

"It could be microbial, viral, parasitic, fungal." Jenner replies.

"Or the wrath of God?" Jacqui asks

"There's that" Jenner replies.

Harry just stands at the back, wondering if he should step in and help fill some of the gaps up, as the argument continues with everyone looking to Jenner for answers about who's left looking for a cure and what's going on in the outside world.

He gets brought back by the silence of the group and the grim faces and goes to tell them that he knows something before he is interrupted by Dale.

"Dr Jenner, I know this has been taxing for you and I hate to ask one more question, but, that clock." He asks whilst walking towards said clock. "It's counting down. What happens at 0?"

"The basement generators, they run out of fuel." Jenner replies quickly, before walking away from the group.

"And then?" Rick asks impatiently, but Jenner just continues to walk away.

Rick then asks aloud, "VI, what happens when the power runs out?"

VI responds to the question with, "When the power runs out, facility-wide decontamination will occur."

Harry's eye's widen, him being the only person to understand what that means and runs after Rick, Glenn, T-Dog and Shane as they move towards the basement.


	5. 5 - Facility Wide Decontamination

_"Dr. Jenner, I know this has been taxing for you and I hate to ask one more question, but, that clock." He asks whilst walking towards said clock. "It's counting down. What happens at 0?"_

_"The basement generators, they run out of fuel." Jenner replies quickly, before walking away from the group._

_"And then?" Rick asks impatiently, but Jenner just continues to walk away._

_Rick then asks aloud, "VI, what happens when the power runs out?"_

_VI responds to the question with, "When the power runs out, facility-wide decontamination will occur."_

_Harry's eye's widen, him being the only person to understand what that means and runs after Rick, Glenn, T-Dog and Shane as they move towards the basement._

* * *

The group of men, led by Rick almost jumps down the many stairs to get to the basement fast enough.

Harry runs at the back of the group, already thinking of how he can get everyone out alive whilst also maintaining his cover as something a lot more powerful than them.

He is, pulled out of his planning by Glenn shouting "Decontamination? What does that mean?" Harry quickly responds with, "Well, let's just say that heat purifies all" making most of the group freeze for a second before continuing their descent down into the basement.

The group reaches a map and consult it before continuing to head in the direction of the basement, Harry's words sitting with them heavily.

They enter the basement to find a lot of empty barrels and a very light humming sound. Harry knows that deep down everyone knows there is no other fuel left, but desperation pushes them to look around anyway.

Shane, Rick and Harry walk off in one direction as Glenn and T-Dog run off in the other.

Walking into a side some Shane and Rick look around for any barrels with fuel left in them. Meanwhile, Harry walks over to the humming machine to inspect how much fuel is left, not surprised how there is only a drop left.

He walks over to go to open the casing of the machine, but is stopped by Rick, a firm hand, keeping him in place and a shaking of his head tells him to stop.

Harry is pretty sure he knows what he's doing, but follows Rick's orders anyway to keep the peace. Instead, he focuses his magic on conjuring what little he fuel he can to keep the reserves up a little longer. But before he goes to put a little more fuel in the lights flicker off and the words "Emergency lighting on" echoes through the room.

Glenn and T-Dog walks back over and complain how there is nothing left apart from the one they are all now standing around.

Making a split second decision, Harry erects a shield around himself and grabs the sides of the barrel, ignoring the shouting of the other men as they move towards him, and pushes most of his magic into conjuring some extra fuel.

Harry continues to push his magic into creating more fuel before the shield falls. With the last bit of magical strength he pushes a tiny drop more fuel in before blacking out, his last thoughts being 'shouldn't of done that last bit'.

* * *

Harry regains consciousness to the shouts of the entire group.

Opening his eyes, he notices that he is on someone's shoulder. He taps the person's shoulder and is let down. Blinking furiously, he notices that the man is Shane and he's looking at him, for the first time, with something that is not anger.

Harry just blinks and slaps him lightly on the shoulder whilst muttering, "Stay sharp Buzz we're not at Star Command yet", this earns him a bitter chuckle before Shane walks off to go to Rick. Harry just leans on the bannister to begin to regain his strength.

He ignores the sounds around him and starts to go into a regenerative state when a hears a massive slam. Whipping his head around, he notices what appear to be giant blast doors covering the entrance.

There is a stunned silence about their situation before Daryl starts to hurl insults and a bottle at Jenner.

Harry, now fully alert about the situation goes to join the rest of the group just as Rick starts to talk to Jenner.

"Jenner, open that door now," Rick says, whilst marching towards a seated Jenner.

"There is not point, everything topside is locked down and the emergency exits are sealed" He says, turning back to his computer.

Weakly, Harry tries to butt into the conversation, but no-one takes note of him and they continue their argument until Jenner says "It's better this way."

Enraged, Harry shouts "NO!", all eyes on him, he marches towards Jenner, all previous fatigue gone and what appears to be a blind rage in his eyes he shouts "IT'S NEVER BETTER THIS WAY. THESE PEOPLE WANT TO LIVE, NO MATTER HOW BAD, THEY DON'T WANT TO GIVE UP YET, THEY WANT TO SURVIVE, AND I'LL BE DAMNED IF I'M JUST GONNA LAY HERE AND LISTEN TO YOU SPOUT SOME IDEALISTIC BULLSHIT ABOUT IT BEING BETTER THIS WAY BECAUSE IT'S NOT, THIS VIRUS IS BEYOND ANYTHING YOU WILL EVER ENCOUNTER AND I HAVE THE STRONGEST FEELING THAT THESE PEOPLE WILL BE THE BEST CHANCE TO STOP WHATEVER IT IS." He takes a breath and looks down, his anger passing, he looks back up and growls. "So you better open these damn doors or I will blow them down myself."

The group, stunned by the turn of events looks at the stranger of the group in a new light. The sheer anger that was radiating off the boy at the start made them all take a step back, but the defending of the group and their choice to continue on living made them all think about if they were wrong about him beforehand.

The men who saw his stunt in the basement were not surprised by his intervening in the argument with Jenner.

Of course, only the men knew that he probably had the power to blow the door down. Of course, only Harry knew he couldn't do that in the current state he was in. Wandless conjuring something is hard enough to do on its own for any powerful wizard, but controlling the location of a wandless conjuration is almost impossible for any wizard, apart from Harry Potter, impossible isn't a word he knows.

Jenner just looked into the eyes of Harry Potter and simply says, "I told you topsides locked down I can't open those", typing in the code to unbolt the doors.

As the doors slide down and everyone starts to run out to get topside before time runs out.

As they run off only Harry, Rick, Andrea, Dale and Jacqui stay.

Jacqui had already said goodbye to T-Dog before he left and was sitting next to Jenner, waiting for the end.

Just before Rick leaves, Jenner pulls him close and whispers in his ear, before Rick seems numbed and is dragged out by Lori.

The entire group then turns to Harry, who just shouts "Run, I'm right behind you" and turns to Jenner as he hears footsteps running away.

"Just so you know," Harry says to Jenner, "there is no way to cure it." Looking him dead in the eye, "You don't have the correct equipment to be able to see half of the problems with the parasite," Harry walks close to him and whispers, "You are probably the closest anyone got though and if you had the correct equipment you would've cracked it." Stepping back, Harry puts a hand on Jenner as he looks down at the ground, before walking towards Dale and Andrea.

He hears Dale say "This isn't what Amy would want for you." as he walks towards him.

"Dale," He says softly to the old man as he looks up, a pleading look in his eye to help him with Andrea, "trust me when I say that you can't save everyone, and that you need to respect people's choices" before he turns away and starts to run to catch up with the group.

* * *

Harry runs into the lobby to see everyone trying to break down a window or door.

Harry just looks around and sees a grenade in Carol's hand just as she passes it to Rick. A quick spell on the glass and on the grenade to make it more potent before Rick shouts out and throws the primed grenade.

The glass shatters and everyone starts to run out of the newly created hole and run to the cars, Rick, Shane and Daryl taking out any stray walkers.

Just as everyone is getting into their designated cars Dale and Andrea run out.

Rick checks the time and honks his horn, seconds before the giant explosion, they all take cover behind their dashboards.

After the CDC explodes Harry looks over the top of his dashboard and notices Andrea and Dale getting into the RV.

Harry sits back, exhaling as the RV starts to drive off, the other cars driving off with it. He turns to Shane, who looks a bit ruffled, and asks, "So, where to now space Ranger?"


	6. 6 - Hard Truths

They drove the convoy of cars out of Atlanta, towards Fort Bennett, after stopping for supplies in the outskirts of the city. Daryl out front with his motorbike with the RV and Shane's car following.

Harry was with most of the people in the RV, sitting in the back, when the RV started to slow down. Getting up from the bed, he walked towards the front of the RV and saw a graveyard of cars.

As they started to get a little way into the graveyard, a giant clanking sound was heard and smoke poured out the front of the RV as Dale pulled to a stop.

The group got out and walked to the front of the RV as Dale started to moan about the state of his vehicle.

He saw Rick approaching and stepped back to let him pass through to let him converse with Dale.

Feeling the hair on the back of his neck spike up, he turned around to look down the road and saw nothing.

Rick came to stand next to him and asked what the matter was.

"I just don't think we should stick around for too long, I have a bad feeling." He said, grimacing as he searched the woods and road for anything bad.

"Well, we'll get what we need and move on, no sense in dawdling." He turned from looking at the road to looking at him, "If you feel something bad is gonna happen, stay near the children and protect them." Looking at him seriously in the eye.

"Right boss," Harry said half sarcastically, half seriously in a poor attempt to inject humour into the situation.

Rick nodded, satisfied and walked off to be with Lori and Carl.

As Harry walked towards Carol and Sophia he walked past Daryl and murmured to him, "Stay sharp cowboy, something isn't right about this graveyard." Harry figured that Daryl would listen to any advice given to him, especially by the man who helped them all escape the CDC in a more timely manner.

By the time he had finished warning Daryl about the place he noticed that Rick had moved back to the RV with the gun bag and that Lori, Carl, Carol and Sophia were already far away.

Moving towards the group he was stopped by Rick handing him a loaded gun, an obvious sign of how much the man apparently trusted him.

He then said, "Emergencies only" before moving away to hand a rifle to Dale.

Putting the gun in his back pocket, safety on, he moved towards the ever-moving group of women and children.

Scanning the forest as he moved towards them, he bumped into a car and started to look through it, finding a portable radio. Pulling open the back, he noticed that there were no batteries and upon further inspection noticed that there was no antenna either.

Putting it down, discarding it as rubbish, he moved on to find a hunting knife. Picking it up and looking at the shine it appeared to emit, he came to the realisation that it is almost brand new.

Keeping that in hand, he gathered up some blankets that were in the back seat and moved towards Lori and Carol, who were sorting through clothes, and silently put it on the pile, before moving off the make sure the children don't wander too far.

Suddenly, the hairs on the back of his neck started to stand up. Looking behind him he saw Dale and Rick looking back the way they came.

Getting up onto one of the cars he saw a giant hoard, at least 200 hundred strong, of walkers all shambling towards their direction. He also saw Rick running towards him, and obviously his wife and child, and Dale lying down on the roof.

Jumping off the car he got into a jog beside Rick as he ran towards the scattered group.

They came across Lori first, looking in the back of the van, and as Rick half whispered, half shouted for her to get under the cars. Harry was already moving to find the next person.

He ran almost into the middle of the highway and spotted Shane and Glenn roll under a lorry. Running towards where he saw Sofia and Carl go under, he went under a car opposite them, pulling out his gun and switching the safety off when he was under.

As he was facing the way, the hoard was coming he saw the shambling zombies move closer.

After a few seconds of intense silence, the hoard was moving past them, but Sofia was panicking. Grabbing her attention, Harry was doing his best to mime his way to calm her down.

After a few minutes, she stops the almost crying she was doing and was looking at him for an indication it was safe.

After another couple of minutes, the majority of the horde past and he looked to Rick to see what he would do, not wanting to overrule anything he does.

He saw him waiting for any stragglers to pass, but the moment of looking away from Rick, must've been the OK signal for Sofia as she moved to get out, only to be spotted by a walker, screeching as it gets on the floor and shuffles towards her.

Seeing this Harry immediately goes into action, switching and pocketing the gun before crawling forward towards Sofia.

He notices Rick do the same, but as they both get from under their cars, Sofia had already gotten out from under her car and made a run for the forest, away from the now two walkers after her.

Hitting her with a tracking charm before she gets out of his view he also runs towards the forest, Rick beside him.

Rick falls down the hill as he jumps the barrier, but quickly gets up to follow after Harry and Sofia.

* * *

Rick and Harry run after a scared Sofia, following the panting and grunting of the walkers to guide their way. As the noise continues to get further away, Harry starts to use his tracking charm to guide him and Rick towards Sofia.

Seconds later Rick bumps into Sofia, grabbing her, before kneeling down to reason with a scared Sofia. Looking around Harry notices a faint grunting, a sign the walkers are growing closer, before turning back around to Sofia.

Rick turns to Harry and says, "Take Sofia back to the group, I'll take out the walkers."

Sofia, still scared, quickly walks over to Harry's side and grabs his spare hand, obviously needing human contact after her close encounter.

Looking down at his hunting knife, he passes it to Rick.

"Bring this back to me Sheriff, the group won't survive without you." Before turning around, leading Sofia back to the highway.

* * *

Harry was walking back with Sofia, his hand almost numb from the tight hold she had on it.

They were almost back to the highway when he saw another two walkers to the right of them.

Knowing that any magic he did in Sofia's presence would ultimately lead back to the main group, he told Sofia to run back to the highway as fast as she could, keeping the sun on her left shoulder.

He sent Sofia off before shouting, drawing their attention to him, before running in the opposite direction to her.

After a fair amount of distance, he turned around and quickly cast two silent wand-less reducto's at their head, leaving their bodies to quickly fall to the ground.

Panting from all the running and the little wand less magic, even though in his hyper-powered state it didn't matter, he started a quick jog back to the road when a walker came from behind a tree and bit into his arm.

Crying out from the pain of human teeth ripping into his skin, he put his hand to the zombie's head, before pulverising the body, leaving nothing.

Grabbing his wound, he tried to heal it only for the wound to break open again.

Now putting pressure on the wound, Harry staggered back to the highway, noticing the group hadn't left yet as the RV had moved to where Sofia ran from.

Feeling a pulse of the virus attack him, he staggered and grabbed a tree, crying out in pain, attracting the attention of the group, including Rick and Sofia.

Rushing towards him, Rick, Daryl and Shane carry him up the slope, before placing him in front of the RV.

Rick pulls back his now ruined shirt as he inspects the bite.

He steps back, looking away from Harry, rubbing his forehead before bringing it down his face.

Harry, using some of his strength, says, "Rick," Rick turns to him, an obvious sadness in his eyes, even though he had only known him for a couple of days and most of those when he was their prisoner, "Don't leave my body behind."

Rick's sadness turns to confusion as he wonders why he wouldn't want his body left behind.

"You need to start burying people again," Harry explains, using magic to amplify his voice as much as he could with his dying body, "You need to put people back into the ground, otherwise they'll stay walking forever."

Harry tries to sit up but coughs up blood, looking up he sees Rick thinking about what he said, "Just think about it. I don't want to become a walker or be eaten by one."

Harry coughs up some more blood, noticing that Shane and Daryl are talking with the rest of the group with their backs to him.

Harry coughs violently one last time, drawing the attention of Sofia, the last thing he sees is the terror in her eyes as she screams, alerting everyone else.

* * *

_Harry wakes up to see a familiar white ceiling, a little blurred. Reaching over to find his glasses, he feels a hand grab his and hand him his glasses._

_Muttering thanks he puts them on and is shocked silent by whom he sees._

_She starts to fuss over him, her straight long blonde hair frames her face as she starts to chastise him over his reckless flying._

_Harry just lies there, a smile bigger than anything and tears flowing down his face as he remembers this memory well._

_Just like clockwork, he grabs her hand as she goes to slap him for a comment he didn't make, he looks into her ice blue eyes and whispers 'I love you', before his vision blurs._

_The last thing about the memory are the words 'I love you to Harry.'_

* * *

Groaning upon wake up was probably one of his worst ideas.

Of course, when he quickly rolled out of the way, years of war and battle making him almost impossible to hit without also being battle trained, meant that everyone knew he was ok.

When he stood up with his hands up showing he was not armed and not about to chop on people, he had to discreetly look down to find that there was no scar from the bite mark.

It was strange because every time he died, his body during that time normally got some sort of scar or mark, but the bite mark was seemingly consumed but his healing powers.

Harry theorized that this was because the magic working to bring him back to life acted as some sort of 'vaccine', in the simplest terms, and removed every sign of unnatural death magic in his body.

Turning back to look at the group of Rick, Daryl, Shane and Glenn with guns and a crossbow pointed at him he just smiled and said, "Hi"

* * *

"Who are you?" Rick asked, pacing back and forth in front of Harry.

After coming back to life, he was escorted from his 'grave' to the centre of the new camp, on some sort of farm, he was put on a log and asked questions by the men, as the rest of the group looked on, confused and what looked like relief and possibly fear, he couldn't tell his years as a spy were about 500 years ago and his skills were a little rusty.

"The Zombie King," He said as nonchalantly as he possibly could before breaking out into a smile and saying "Surprise" whilst showing off his 'Jazz Hands'.

Of course, that quickly stopped when Shane primed his gun.

"Harry Potter" He quickly said, "Not 'Zombie King' did I say that I'm sorry", he mentally sighed, knowing that he was going to have trouble with his brain-mouth filter due to his recent reincarnation.

Frowning Rick asked, "Where are you from?"

"United Kingdom, specifically The West Country of England." He said quickly, knowing that Shane would shoot him to speed up the interrogation.

"How did you survive." Shane demanded, tired of the games that he and Rick were playing.

"Magic," Harry said quickly, having his good old standby of putting everything on his magic.

"What do you mean 'Magic'?" Rick asked leaning forward.

"Well, I can cast spells, heal myself, kill things, conjure things. Most of the basic witchcraft stuff." Harry replied as he conjured an apple to eat right in front of everyone's eyes.

"Uhhhh," Rick said as he saw Harry chew on a piece of apple he bit off.

"Have a taste," he said, throwing the apple to Daryl, as he expertly caught it and took a bite.

"Tastes like apple," Daryl said passing the apple to Shane as Rick started pacing.

"Why didn't you tell us," Rick finally said as he turned to Harry

"Yeah, having this amazing power to create food, and I'm assuming that you did something back at the CDC yet you tell us nothing, not even when you are dying," Shane said, throwing the apple away and stalking over to Harry.

"Well, I expended a lot of energy conjuring fuel directly into a very complex engine to extend the life of a very large medical facility and then afterwards, used that same energy chasing after a little girl and pulverising two walkers before also fighting off an infection, that infected and killed me in under 5 minutes, long enough so that, not only could I get back to you, but have you keep my body with you so that I might be able to explain all of these events under less tense situation so that you may get the whole story instead of some pathetic death-bed version," Harry said, all in one breath, standing up and coming almost nose-to-nose with Shane.

"And we appreciate that Harry, but it would've been nice to know a little earlier," Rick said, pushing Shane away from him.

"What I want to know," Dale asked as he stepped to the front of the group, "is how you survived. If your 'magic' could not prevent you from dying, then how could it not only kill the infection afterwards and then restart your body."

Harry looked down to the ground as everyone stared at him, "I don't know Dale," he lied, "magic is forever expanding, forever changing, and even though I'm the only person with magic that I've seen to survive, I put it down to the fact that my magical core is about 5 or 6 times bigger than most of the other magical's I know." Harry sat down on the grass, his back against the RV, "My best guess is that when the infection is finished, another part of it takes over, to restart the brain, my magic must kill it before it can start that process and then because the original virus is gone my magic restarts the body."

"Well that's interesting and all," A man said somewhere the other side of the group, as the group split apart it showed an old man with a beard and typical farmer clothes, a white top with black suspenders and trousers, pants Harry reminded himself, "but whatever you are you are not staying on my farm," He said as he held a shotgun at him.

_Well Shit_


	7. 7 - Greene Green Grass

_"Well that's interesting and all," A man said somewhere the other side of the group, as the group split apart it showed an old man with a beard and typical farmer clothes, a white top with black suspenders and trousers, pants Harry reminded himself, "but whatever you are you are not staying on my farm," He said as he held a shotgun at him._

* * *

When asked by people, "What's it like to travel through dimensions", Harry would always answer: Painful.

This is not because the process is terrible, it's just a light squeeze and a rough landing. It's more the after effects of travelling through dimensions that hurt him. The brain-mouth filter being disabled for an hour or two after his landing always gets him hit or stabbed or sometimes chained in a bedroom and whips and other unspeakable things.

Now resurrection is similar to dimension travel. Because Death created both the dimension travel and the resurrection, they both have the same flaws. No brain-mouth filter, a more than healthy dose of sarcasm as well as the ability to be extremely annoying in a really short space of time.

So when Harry saw the man pointing a double-barreled shotgun at him he immediately went into 'sarcastic-attack' mode.

It was named by a nice man called Tony Stark when they met for the first time in a cave. He was being extremely sarcastic to people that were holding him whilst also periodically lunging at them. Tony called it 'sarcastic-attack' because the sarcasm unbalanced them and then Harry attacked them while they were disorientated.

"That's a mighty fine weapon you have there my man," Harry said, whilst looking at the gun in quite a perverse way, "I hope you don't blow your l-". He was cut off by a hand over his mouth.

Following the hand to an arm and an arm to a person he saw that Rick had put his hand over his mouth to stop him saying something he would most likely regret immediately after having said it.

He sort of heard Rick and Shane try to apologise to the man as he walked away, angry and embarrassed. Harry just stood in the middle of the group, surprise on his face before he started to chuckle.

He heard two other people start to laugh as well before sharp whispers made them stop. Looking over, he saw T-Dog and Daryl with hidden grins on their face

"What was that?" He heard Rick shout as he walked back over to the group, leaving Shane and Old Farmer man to probably get angry over his existence.

"Well it basically goes like this Woody," Harry said, accidentally reverting back the nickname he used for Rick a couple of days ago, "I was technically brain dead right, so when my magic restarted my body, the magic restarts the main parts of my brain, like speech and motor functions and some of the essential stuff to get my out of situations. Unfortunately, self-control is almost one of the last things that get 'restarted' for lack of a better word, so I have moments where I say and do the first thing that comes into my mind." He finished, looking at a confused but seemingly more enlightened Rick. But a frowning Dale was also seen, but before he could ask the millions of questions he probably had the voice of the man who on-off hated him spoke up.

"Well we get to stay for a little while," Shane said as he approached the group, "but unfortunately, we have to help out with things around the place every day we are on the farm."

"I'm sure we can help out while we get sorted out," Rick says as he looks at the group, his hands on his hips as he stands next to Shane.

"Yeah, but old magic boy over there," Shane says as he ignores the indignant cry from Harry, "has to use some of his voodoo to help out a lot more than the rest of us."

"What?" Harry asks confused, "I thought that old cotton eye joe hated me?"

"Well apparently that if you're staying you have to pull your weight with some fancy magic tricks," Shane says, looking uncomfortable.

"You told him about the CDC didn't you?" Harry asks, immediately knowing what was going on.

"Well he was going to force us off his land," Shane suddenly shouted, "he was freaked, he was going on about you being the devil and how that we need to be off god's land." Shane took a breath to calm down, "I told him how you kept the CDC running for a couple minutes longer and then he was suddenly interested. Free labour, a man that can create things out of thin air, that's worth a lot."

Harry just puts his head in his hands as Shane talks, realising the corner he's painted himself into. Refuse to do the advanced and draining magic probably every day and get the group killed, a group he knows he needs to help find the artefact, or, do the advanced magic and possibly die multiple times as the group asks for more and more advanced items and foods.

Harry looks up to see everyone in the group looking at him. Looking at each person, in turn, Harry turns to Shane and asks.

"What does he want me to do?"

* * *

**A/N - 15/02/2016 - I'm back. New short chapter. This has been bothering me for a while so it's short so I can get it out of the way. A short time skip between this chapter and the next one because summing things up is easier than writing several chapters explaining things that do not need to have several dedicated chapters. TWD is returning and that made me return to this. I'll probably do some more chapters and then disappear back into the night like Batman. But now I know where this story is going and where I'm going to stop it so there is that at least.**

**-GH**


	8. The Update

Right, this has been a long time coming.

I don't like posting these type of updates where there is no story content because I hate it when I get that to a story I'm reading, but this needs to happen.

I feel like I've let everyone reading my stories down by not having posted a new chapter in ages and for that I am sorry.

There is no real reason apart from the fact that I just didn't have the, uh, mojo?

I suppose that it's writers block, but I don't feel like that I can use that term because writers block assumes that I've been writing something with a known end.

And that there is the problem, I've started three stories because there was no "good" fanfiction that I wanted to read in the, uh, category?

Anyway, I started them because there was nothing like it or very little of it. I did it without much direction or idea where or when I wanted it to end.

That is fine, if you are a professional and can draw those lines as you write, unfortunately, I am not a professional and I have to have a, uh, guideline? I suppose I just need that timeline or the boundaries of where to stop or start or continue or restart.

I'm not making a different "Update" chapter for my three stories so if you are reading one then just look for the bold text of the title of the story and that is a short explanation on what I plan to do with it.

**How Harry Potter Saved The Universe:**

Or as I like to call it, capitalization central. This one is the easiest because this is the one I've done the least work on.

I just plan to really hash out what I what to happen in terms of characters, films and the overall plot. Once that happens I will start writing chapters, which I plan to be around the same length as the first chapter, and start posting them once I get through a fair chunk of them.

Even though I will be moving away from Marvel films as it gets to the point we are now with them (Spiderman, GOTG2 and Thor 3) I will still be using them as points to base chapters off of. So later chapters might be delayed because of this, but I plan to include more than just the movies now and I will probably extend the timeline past what the MCU is so that I can visit everything I want to.

**Harry Potter: Dimension Traveller:**

Even though I don't have children, this story is like my first child. I did pretty shit with it and learned a fair amount so I could make my next ones better. I kinda cobbled together an idea, two universes, and some shabby writing to get the first chapter out all that time ago and I feel like I've been neglecting/ignoring it because I failed so badly with it.

I'm going to most probably completely re-write this one, include more description, have more of an end goal, make things more mysterious and not put everything on the table at the start of Season 2. I will keep it up while I write the new one, but once that is complete (or mostly complete) then I will delete the chapters and start posting the new ones. That is with the hope that I can finish the story whilst posting the complete ones.

**The Magic Theory:**

Oh boy, this.

Look, I love the story and think that it's my best work. But I'm being brutally honest and going to say that it is pretty shit.

There is not much motivation for the characters that is not in the TV show, not much character development, description, speech or anything really.

I'm also going to completely re-write this as well. It's going to come back bigger and better, with some actual coherence instead of just some ideas put into word form.

The show will be used as a guideline, but just that. I'm going to change shit quickly and get through a good chunk of the show because I've introduced a new character.

I've already started planning this one and I can't see it being that long. Probably more chapters than it currently has, but those chapters will be longer and be better.

ALL OF MY STORIES WILL END.

That is a fact and a promise I am making. I am not going to update these stories until I have enough content to which I can firmly say I can complete the rest. You know what I mean.

Thank you to the fabulous War Sage for continuing to message me for so long and I am sorry that I ignored you. I am fine, I'm back and I'm going to finally finish all the shit I left unfinished. Of course, I might have another story on the way (because I can't help myself), but that won't be around for a long time yet.

I've forgotten how I used to end these so I won't say anything only that I might give more information soon, or I might just surprise you with the removal of my story chapters and the posting of new ones. Who knows? Not me that's for sure.


End file.
